Operaton Puffle
by piplup40
Summary: a new mission means a new adventure right? well for Naty40 her puffles go missing one day and she gets called away that night into Operation Puffle.
1. Chapter 1

it was cold it was dark and I had only one mission: save the puffles. I was running in the wilderness when he dashed in front of me and caused me to stop.

Earlier I was just about to get ready to go to bed after a whole day of searching, my puffles went missing this morning and all I found was Sprinkles, Ventra, Taelyr and my newest puffle Oro. I had just gotten comfortable when all of a sudden my spyphone rang, it gave me such a surprise, the type of surprise that makes my instincts kick in. So I immediately jumped off my sofa (yes, I sleep on one deal with it)

and do a karate pose in front of the crate next to it, but I just realized it was my spyphone ringing and relaxed, I must of frightend Taelyr when I jumped because she whispered "please don't do that again..." to me with a frightened look on her face. I scooped up the white puffle and answered the spyphone, it was the Director 'she' had a mission for me, Gary explained more. naturally I accepted, so I pulled on my blue and white hooded jumper and got whatever was left of my puffles to go outside with me but before closing the door, I glace at the tree that stood in my igloo and saw that my roommate-slash-best-friend was still sleeping so I close the door quietly and start to head to the ski village with my four remaining puffles. once I got there Gary was waiting for me "oh N, you're here"

"stop calling me that, you make me feel like a bad guy from a game I like to play"

"oh, my apologies miss 40 but it's become a habit addressing agents with their codenames"

"a bit better...", I dislike it when Gary refers to me by my agent name and the way he just did, it either makes me feel stupid or it's too grown-up for me

"anyway, you'll be needing these", and he gave me a headlight and net.

Later the five of us were looking for the fifth and final blue puffle "are you sure we are going to find the last-" Ventra spoke up but then last blue puffles showed up, I was just about to catch it when something dashed past and it made me jump. "Ventra, did you-", I started as I turned back to my puffles "Sprinkles, Oro, have you seen Ventra and Taelyr", Sprinkles just did a puffle shrug and Oro shook his head as if he said 'nope, sorry'. After some time I found the last blue puffle and released it from the device it was wearing. Then I reailsed: I'm stuck here all night with two majestic puffles and whatever gear I get given, but I put on a brave face and moved on to my next challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

I arrive at a small camp after scaling a waterfall, on one side there was a surveillance base and on the other side there was a few cabins and a campfire. As I had expected Gary was waiting for me, he gave me some keys and a hydro tester then he left. I removed my headlight and shook my feathers back into place "I wonder what these keys are for", but I answered my question when I pressed the 'unlock' button for the off-road rescue vehicle "Sprinkles, Oro, get in the back". then we were speeding through the wilderness and I pulled up by a river, poor Oro had been frightened by my recklessness (yes, I can be a little crazy at times, but it's a family thing, just ask my cousin) and Sprinkles was laughing at him as if she was saying 'I told you so' "Sprinkles...", I started and she just gave me an awkward smile. Using the hydro tester, I found out there were traces of red fur in the river so using the net I scooped out as much as I could and using the trace tracker gadget on my spyphone, I traced the source of the fur. My quest to catch five red puffles began, the first three were caught in a single blow and the fourth one tried to put up a fight by running away from me. The fifth one was the hardest to get to, but Sprinkles, Oro and I cornered it. After setting the red puffle free, I started waddling to the rescue vehicle when all of a sudden something hit me at the back of my head and caused me to hit the snow with my face half-buried. "whatever that was is going down", I thought to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

I arrive at a small camp after scaling a waterfall, on one side there was a surveillance base and on the other side there was a few cabins and a campfire. As I had expected Gary was waiting for me, he gave me some keys and a hydro tester then he left. I removed my headlight and shook my feathers back into place "I wonder what these keys are for", but I answered my question when I pressed the 'unlock' button for the off-road rescue vehicle "Sprinkles, Oro, get in the back". then we were speeding through the wilderness and I pulled up by a river, poor Oro had been frightened by my recklessness (yes, I can be a little crazy at times, but it's a family thing, just ask my cousin) and Sprinkles was laughing at him as if she was saying 'I told you so' "Sprinkles...", I started and she just gave me an awkward smile. Using the hydro tester, I found out there were traces of red fur in the river so using the net I scooped out as much as I could and using the trace tracker gadget on my spyphone, I traced the source of the fur. My quest to catch five red puffles began, the first three were caught in a single blow and the fourth one tried to put up a fight by running away from me. The fifth one was the hardest to get to, but Sprinkles, Oro and I cornered it. After setting the red puffle free, I started waddling to the rescue vehicle when all of a sudden something hit me at the back of my head and caused me to hit the snow with my face half-buried. "whatever that was is going down", I thought to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

I was in the puffle vet station apparently the five brown puffles I caught found some way to keep their 'brain boxes' on them. I was wearing the puffle medic suit and I was trying to take the brain boxes off the puffles I needed. I first tried a small stick of ice, didn't work. Then I tried a crowbar I made out of ice, didn't work. I tired a toothpick, a normal crowbar, Oro's pickaxe (don't ask where I got that), a jackhammer (funny, they usually fix everything) and some bolt cutters, but nothing worked. then forming a small blade in my flipper I cut one of the wires on the brain box and it comes off, I cut a wire on the brain boxes on the four remaining brown puffles and set them free. I relax feeling exhausted, so I cut up some carrots and o-berries, mix them together, separate it between two bowls and give them to Sprinkes and Oro. "That should give them enough energy to last the rest of the night", I thought to myself, I grab a packet of Gary's instant coffee, a jar of chocolate powder, a mug and a kettle full of boiling water and put the on the bench as I got them. I put the contents of the instant coffee and two spoonfulls of chocolate powder into the mug, I pour the hot water in carefully and mix it. I go sit on the sofa there "you gonna soon see that you can't beat us", I heard something say

"Ventra", I said in surprise while looking around "I must be hearing things, I just thought I heard Ventra say something", I muttered while taking a sip from my mocha.


	5. Chapter 5

I was halfway through my drink when I decided that if I had any more I would probably go nuts, although I have to admit last time I went hypo on coffee was pretty funny, but I wasn't in the mood to be running around in circles screaming out random things. So I get up and place the mug in the sink, then grab the bowls Oro and Sprinkles left and put them in them in there too. I get outside with my puffles and Gary gives me a bullhorn "just head that way agent", and I set off. when we arrived I sarcastically said "bootcamp whoop-de-do", I use the bullhorn and it brings in five green puffles "well, that was easy", I pull out my net and grab the first two puffles, but then the other three do the bootcamp course. I get one of them at the tyres, the next one atop the balance beam (thank goodness I have skill in balancing) and finally I beat the last up the climbing net and snag it with my net. I set the puffles free and I wipe my forehead "we're halfway through the night guys, you think we can make it", and as I finished saying it a green puffle dashes out of beteen the trees, licks me and then dashes back where it came from, it was more fuzzy than an average puffle. "...ewww", and was all covered in puffle slobber.


	6. Chapter 6

I wash myself off before heading off to the rapids, there Gary gives me an rescue ring and more keys "what now a snowmobile", I Gary nods and waddles off "oh... Sprinkles, Oro, we got a snowmobile to ride". it took awhile to get Oro to sit on the snowmobile, (I think it's because I scared him with my reckless off-road driving) but once I did I set off searching for five pink puffles. as I expected, they were in the rapids so I extend my net out to grab them. for the last one, I threw out the rescue ring with my rope tied to it. then I pulled it in and set the puffle free. I get on the small piece or land near the center and construct the microchips I got so I have the blue, red, black, brown, green and pink chips, take out my spyphone to look at the time, it was really late but as I dashed to the snowmobile (which could also drive on water) I tripped over some rope and fell into the water and got taken by the current into the whirlpool, Sprinkles and Oro had run off for some reason. "OH SOMEONE PLEASE HELP", I yelled, but no one came and I was surely a gonner.


	7. Chapter 7

I was slipping away from the world getting sucked into the whirlpool and just when I was nearly under, something grabs me and pulls me out of the water. I take a gasp of air and I thought I was dead until something touched my back and I heard a familiar voice say "you're cold aren't you", when he said that I realised I was cold. "Jake, just take me to the puffle vet station, it's a lot warmer there", I told him, and so inside the vet station I was siting on the sofa with a blanket around me I was still shivering. I get handed a thermos which has soup in it, I help myself to some of it and take a sip. An orange puffle with a brain box slams on the window making Jake jump, but I expected them to come, I knew they could smell the soup. "Jake", I said

"yes Naty, what is it", he replied

"you saw that orange puffle that slammed into the window"

"yeah..."

"can you please catch five of those and bring me the head gear"

"but what do I do with the puffles"

"just set them free, oh and you can use my net"

"okay", and with that Jake grabs my net and goes outside, just now I noticed he was only wearing his long-sleeved shirt. I just sit there sipping at my soup. later Jake comes back with a broken net and the five brain boxes "don't ask"

"okay, I wont", I replied


	8. Chapter 8

I get up and get back into my puffle medic suit and using my rope I repair the net, Jake explained to me that a sixth orange puffle came and eaten the netting then ran off. it surprised me because Gary said he made it strong enough to resist orange puffles, but I used my rope to repair the net. I have to admit, it didn't look good but it was able to hold a puffle in it (I tried it out on Oro) so I set out to the icy falls. one there I see some white puffles digging up coins "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH",I screamed out, probably wasn't the best idea since the white puffles are a little faster than other colours. but still, I caught them the five I needed. I construct a few more chips and I see another white puffle come by, it looked a little too familiar so I chase after it. "you'll never beat Herbert", the puffle yells before jumping down a white puffle sized hole, I stick my flipper down the hole but it was too late the puffle escaped. it was no use sending Oro or Sprinkles, the hole is too small. I could've sworn it was Taelyr...


	9. Chapter 9

I get up going to the caves with Jake, Oro and Sprinkles following me in, Gary gave me a searchlight earlier and I turned it on. "just keep an eye out for any sign of yellow", I said

"look there", Jake pointed out, and there was a flash of yellow heading into a hidden cavern with a thin entrance. Oro and Sprinkles go in and I just manage to slip in, but Jake couldn't get in "I don't get it, I'm about your height and I can't get in"

"it's okay, just stay there", I reply

"okay", and with that we set off. getting through the cavern wasn't easy but I managed to get through. at the end of the cavern, there was a whole ton of yellow puffles, it was easy to catch them by sneaking up on them then again Oro and Sprinkles did help. but once I was done the 'leader' of the yellow did not approve of me catching some of its 'workers' and setting them free, so it hit me in the face "OH YOU'RE GOING DOWN TOO NOW", I screamed at it but by the time I recovered from the attack all the yellow puffles were gone so technically I screamed at no one.


	10. Chapter 10

I struggle getting out of the crack, but once I did Jake was still there waiting for me. "I heard you screaming from in there, is everything alright" Jake asked

"everything's fine, it's just that one of the puffles hit me in the face", I reply

"oh"

"my voice is annoying, isn't it"

"it's just something you gotta get used to". I blush lightly, my voice is very high-pitched which makes it annoying at times, I like to use that to my advantage sometimes. they also say when I scream (as in 'aaaaaaaah') it's at a frequency that only puffles should hear, I find it an insult to both me and puffles. then a purple puffle comes by with a bag of coins and more follow, I snag five and set them free. I construct the last of the chips and Gary appears "well done, all there is left to do is turn off the machine that controls the puffles"

"well I'm ready to kick some polar bear ice", and start running off to Herbert's lair, but on the way I trip over something, get flung from one tree and land in another. the branch I landed on snapped and when I fell I hit every branch on my way down, whatever I was wearing got destroyed but as long as I was still alive that's what mattered. I got up, took the destroyed puffle medic suit off and pulled my blue and white jumper back on. I took a deep breath and headed to my final challenge.


	11. Chapter 11

I get into Herbert's lair, big mistake waltzing right in there; Herbert used a hot sauce powered flamethrower and placed a ring of fire around me (I would've said trapped me in a ring of fire but...well you know me(for those who don't, basically I was 'cursed' with my powers from when I hatched)). "mwah-ha-ha those Error Prone Fumblers made a big mistake sending you to stop me, with that ring of fire there is no escape", Herbert said, I couldn't help but stat giggling "why are you giggling, you are supposed to be trapped"

"click-ka-click-click", Klutzy snapped with his claws

"Don't be an idiot Klutzy, there is no way that that penguin is her", Herbert replied, at this point I was laughing uncontrollably on the floor there was no way that Herbert could not recognise me and be that much of an idiot (then again there was that time during the puffle party earlier in the year where Herbert kidnapped (or should it be pufflenapped) Sprinkles when I recently got her, I chased Herbert to his lair and showed up in my puffle party outfit (which was aside from the ninja mask: a purple cape, a pair of purple checkered sneakers and a I my purple puffle t-shirt) Herbert didn't recognise me at first but when I threw a fireball at him, he caught on. but I sorta expected him to learn by now) Oro and Sprinkles had to jump on me just to make me stop laughing. I took a moment to recover my breath "sorry, it's just that I can't believe you're an idiot", what I had said left Herbert thinking

"that voice, it sounds so familiar"...


	12. Chapter 12

I turn around and slowly start to sneak out, but just as I was at the door Herbert had his moment of realisation and pressed a button. when he did a glass tube slammed down over the flames, now I was really trapped. "try all you want to get out ninja, but I designed that to work against your powers so no more setting my lair on fire", taunted Herbert

"but why would you do this to me"

"because, you're annoying"

"aww boo-hoo, I can talk all I want, in fact I might just rant on about how annoying tonight was, you see I got distracted, knocked over, tripped, tricked, licked, almost drowned, my net broken, yelled at, hit in the face, I even fell out of a tree and hit every branch on my way down and now-"

"ENOUGH"

"okay", I whined. Herbert went back to playing solitaire and Klutzy went back to putting coins into the heater, I used this as my chance to escape, the glass my be fireproof but was it scratch-resistant? apparently not, I formed a blade of ice and used it to scratch the glass until I broke the area I was scratching at. I dashed out the door, only looked once to see a blue puffle chasing me. I was running in the wilderness when he dashed in front of me causing me to stop. that's when I could see the puffle better, as it turns out it was my blue puffle "s-sonic", I managed to say but he remained with the same expression. I run in the other direction only to run into a cloud of gold dust making me sneese, Blast my red puffle hit me in the face, I noticed he was wearing a brain box too I fell on the ground because Speedyr my black puffle tripped me over but I quickly got up. I was surrounded, all twelve of my puffles under Herbert's control. the last thing I saw was the twelve puffles before they tackled me and knocked me out...


	13. Chapter 13

I regain consciousness strapped to something, I immediately pick up that even though I'm in Herbert's lair, whatever I'm strapped to was not built by him but rather by Ventra. knowing my own puffle's tech, broke free pretty easily. I noticed there were a few puffles guarding my area, I was sneaking out when I accidentally knocked over a small pile of coins. shortly after I was being chased by a pack of mind-controlled puffles, I make a quick escape in the vents "that was scary, now to shut down the machine". crawling through the vents wasn't easy especially with the tubes of Herbert's heater running through them, I can handle a bit of heat but not too much. when I finally get through the vents I go to the computer that's controlling the puffles and insert the chips to the right spots on the computer. just as I was about to press the button to shut it off, Herbert comes up behind me and holds a blade of ice to my neck big mistake leaving it where it was when I ran off "oh ship"

"press it and you're dead", He said, I had no choice I gave in. Herbert grips my flippers and chest with his paw and holds me up in a 'I've got you' position, I used this as my opportunity and grab the blade in his other paw with my beak. I break of part of the blade and spit it out, Oro happened to be in the line of fire and the top half of his brain box was taken out (so in other words, the blade destroyed some wires and the little satellite thing) he was released from Herbert's control "QUICK, ORO THE RED BUTTON", I yelled out with no haste. immediately Oro responded and started dashing for the computer in front of me and Herbert "blue puffle, stop that gold puffle", Herbert commanded Sonic. Sonic quickly dashed to Oro but missed by an inch, Oro jumped up and hit the button the computer shutting it down permanently. the brain boxes burst and all the puffles were set free, the door to the tunnels opened up and all the puffles dragged Herbert out. I pick up Oro, take off the broken brain box and give him a hug "Oro, most penguins would use a gold puffle just for the extra coins and the golden items, fewer penguins actually care about their gold puffle but to me your a treasure worth trying to keep, every item you get and all the coins you find mean nothing compared to you", Operation puffle was a success, I completed my goal and I saved something I cared about; my pets but wouldn't of done it without Oro, a special puffle of mine that turned out to be a big help.


End file.
